1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to angling and more particularly to the sport of spear fishing nongame fish commonly known as "rough fish."
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is presently popular to spear nongame fish either by a hand held spear or by a bow and arrow, which may be a crossbow, with a fishing line tied to the arrow and the bulk of the line wrapped on a bow mounted reel. The line and arrow are retrieved by hand or by winding the line on the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,252 discloses a fishing pole bait or lure casting mechanism which includes a fishing rod and a fishing reel for retrieving the line and a fish.
This invention is an improvement over the bow and arrow type of spear fishing and the above named patent by providing a fishing rod having a bore therethrough acting as a projectile receiving and firing gun barrel which is mounted on a compressed gas charge fired pistol in place of the conventional barrel. The rod is further provided with a spin-cast reel having a line thereon and attached to the projectile fired by the gun through the bore of the fishing rod. Since the line passes through the bore of the fishing rod, the fishing rod is, by its flexing tip end action, advantageous in retrieving the line and fish.